In My Dreams
by UsualTeenager
Summary: John Cena keeps on seeing a girl in his dreams. He wants to find her but all the other superstars say that she doesn't exist. Will he get the girl of his dreams? Requested by WWE'sFinestDiva2012 (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story requested by WWE'sFinestDiva2012. I don't own any of the characters or the storyline.**

* * *

I collapsed on the chairs after my long walk from a small coffee shop.

"Hey, John." Randy came and sat beside me in the catering with Kofi and Daniel.

"Hello Randal." I mumbled tiredly.

"Why so sleepy?" Kofi asked. "You have a match soon, wake up."

"I'm only taping a promo today." I laid my head on my arms.

"Why can't I be in any decent storylines?" Kofi moaned.

"You will soon." Randy reassured him.

My eyes slowly started to close as their voices got quieter and quieter.

* * *

_"I'm sorry sir." My driver said to me in the snow storm. "I can't get it to work. We'll have to stay here tonight."_

_"Okay." I shivered. "I'll check into the hotel later."_

_My footsteps left sunken marks as I walked down the dim-lit streets of Canada. The temperature was around minus ten degrees and not looking like it was going to get better. Only a small coffee shop was open at the end of the road. Once I got in I realised no one was there; only a brunette lady behind the counter. I smiled politely at her before sitting in a seat in the corner. After a few minutes she approached me with her notepad._

_"Hello sir, I'm Sara." She gave a beautiful smile. "I will be your waiter for the evening. What would you like?"_

_"Hey Sara." My eyes looked over the menu. "Please could I have a cup of tea?"_

_"Yes." Sara scribbled something on her notepad. "Anything else?"_

_"Where is everyone?" I questioned._

_"The owner was here a few moments ago but someone rattled his cage." She shrugged._

_"Short tempered guy I'm guessing." I laughed._

_"Tell me about it, eh." Sara said in her strong accent. "I'll be back with your tea shortly."_

_I watched as her heels clacked on the wooden floor as her hips swayed side to side. She had the nicest blue eyes. It was nice that she didn't know who I am; it means that I can new and not with her mind made up of me. The storm was getting worse outside; we may be even trapped in here for the night. I checked my phone for signal, failing to get any._

_"Here you are sir." Sara handed me a cup of hot tea, with two sugar cubes, then walked off. I wonder why she didn't stay and chat. Every now and again I caught her eyes staring at me._

_"What's bothering you Sara?" I asked after a while. "Can't keep your eyes of me."_

_"I know you from somewhere." She sat in the seat opposite._

_"Where?" My heart sank; maybe she did know who I was._

_"Do you work for the WWE?" She gave a puzzled look. "You're like their most prized possession or something."_

_"The one and only." I shook my head at her comment._

_"Wow." Her eyes gleamed. "You must have an amazing life."_

_"I'm grateful for everything I have." And that was true._

_"Don't you get harassed everywhere you go?" She asked._

_"Mostly."_

_"Doesn't it annoy you?"_

_"Sometimes, but I like making people smile."_

_"What brings you to this coffee shop?"_

_"I needed a getaway."_

_"You think that talking to me will get you there."_

_"It might." I gave my confident smile. _

_Then we talked, for hours. What I sat was right, we were snowed in. I signed an autograph for her little brother and took a few pictures too. She had the most attractive laugh and I tried my best to get it out of her._

_"Why can't everyone I meet be like you?" We said at the same time. Her cheeks flushed a lovely red._

_"Why are you so relaxed around me?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"Shouldn't I be?" I confused her._

_"Most people are so intimidated when they meet me." I leant forward on my seat._

_"Most people don't know how sweet you are." Sara laid her hand on mine._

_"Thanks." I squeezed her hand. "Is there any music in here?"_

_"Just a jukebox with slow songs." She shrugged._

_ I went over a pressed play on one of their songs. It was perfect for couples dance. I took her by the hand and pulled her up. Sara's arms were only just around my neck as my hands rested on her hips; our half a foot height difference was obvious. Her glistening eyes looked right through mine invitingly. Her head was tilted up as mine tilted down towards hers. Our lips centimetres away._

* * *

"Wake up." Someone shook my shoulder. "Paul has been looking for you everywhere."

"Dude." I scowled at Dolph.

"I don't want to be the one in trouble for not waking you." He patted me on the shoulder then left.

I wanted to know who this Sara girl was.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows. You guys should check out my other story - A New Chapter.**

* * *

"We're all going out for a drink." Wade was on the phone. "Want to join us?"

"I think I'll get some rest." I yawned.

"Suit yourself." He hung up the phone.

* * *

_I was outside Sara's house, waiting for her to get ready for our first date. It had been three months since we first met, it was the middle of March, and I had convinced her to go on a date with me. I wore a pair of dark washed jeans, light blue button up t-shirt, a grey waistcoat and a blazer. My head wondered around, thinking of how beautiful she was going to look._

_After a few moments she stepped out of her house and towards my car, where I was waiting. Sara was wearing a dark, blue and green checked shirtdress with over knee length black socks and boot heels. Her brown hair was in perfect curls, just past her shoulder. Her eyes stood out with the thin coating of eyeliner and her lips a luscious red._

_I walked around and opened the door for her._

_"You look beautiful." I kissed her cheek before she got in._

_"You don't look too bad yourself." She rested a hand on my arm for a second._

_I had reserved a table in a small Italian restaurant for us, looking over the horizon of Toronto._

_"This is amazing." Sara said when we sat down. "How did you get a seat like this?"_

_"I pulled a few strings," I smiled at her curiosity. "Thought you might like it."_

_"You were right." She sipped on her wine._

_"How have you been lately?" I asked._

_"Same as always," Sara shrugged. "Not much of a change. How about you?"_

_"Fought a few guys, signed a few autographs." I said sarcastically "So, same old."_

_"How come they let you have the night off?"_

_"I asked them too."_

_"For me?"_

_"Of course."_

* * *

"John." Someone was knocking on my door. "Get up."

"What?" I answered the door finding Dolph in front of me.

"Let's go out." He pointed at everyone down the corridor.

"I was dreaming." I moaned at him. "You really need to stop waking me up during my dreams."

"They're dreams, nothing more." He lightly punched my arm. "Now hurry up."

"Fine." I caved in. I slipped on a top over my jeans and joined them.

Every time we went out there would be some kind of competition going on. Tonight they decided on who could do the most shots without being sick. I backed out after three, not wanting to have a hangover. Kofi left after seven and Mike and Daniel after eleven. That mean Dolph and Randy was still drinking. They got up to something like twenty shots before Randy ran to the bathroom.

"What a weak-" Dolph couldn't even finish his sentence before running in behind Randy.

"I'll drive us back." Mike offered. "Those two won't be out for ages."

Once I got back, I jumped straight onto my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Sara throughout the whole night. With that thought, I was in deep sleep.

* * *

_We had our romantic, candle lit, diner that night and she invited me over to stay. Although we had known each other for three months we had never stopped and talked about our relationship and if there was one. With me away, travelling, and her here in Canada there was never enough time to meet up. I drove back to her house in anticipation._

_"Sara," I stopped her before she opened the door. "Wait."_

_"Yeah John." She turned around to face me._

_"I need to see if I can find the one thing I've been searching for." I cupped her small face in my hands. Her eyes stared into mine as our lips got closer. When they touched a small shock of electricity went up and down my spine._

_"I think you found it." Sara whispered in my ear._

* * *

__**I'll put up a new chapter soon if I can, but it will be up sooner if people review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I spun around in my room for hours on end thinking what I could get Sara for our one year anniversary. All the traditional things like jewellery or a meal wasn't an option, she was better than all that. I had already booked two weeks on road with me, hoping her boss would give her the time off, and was thinking of getting her a guitar. That was it, a guitar. _

_I ordered a black acoustic guitar with her name across the neck in red. She had wanted to learn to play for a while now and I had promised to teach her how to play._

_My driver beeped from the car outside saying that I was going to be late for the flight. I really don't like flights, but the thought of seeing Sara afterwards made all that disappear._

* * *

"Are you still dreaming about that chick?" Dolph sat across from me, joined by Kofi.

"Yeah." I yawned.

"You do know she's not real?" Dolph chuckled.

"Actually," Kofi stopped him. "Your brain can't just make up people. He has seen her somewhere before."

"I told you." I laughed.

"You won't find her." Dolph shook his head.

"How much are we betting?"

* * *

_I slowly unlocked Sara's door with the key her friends lent me. Her guitar had arrived earlier today. I went up into her room and started to tune it. It was tuned to the song 'Iris' by the 'Goo Goo Dolls'. This had been our song since the second time we head met up._

_ I slowly placed rose petals and lit candles until the room was illuminated in a red glow. Her car parked outside making a loud screech. I slowly started to play the song as her light footsteps made their way upstairs. Sara's eyes added that spark to the room that was missing before she walked in._

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you." I began to sing. "Cause' I know that you feel me somehow."_

_Hey cheeks flushed red as her eyes filled with tears._

_"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be." I had put the guitar down and went towards her. "And I don't want to go home right now."_

_"And all I can taste is this moment." Sara wrapped her hands around me as she continued our song._

_"And all I can breathe is your life." I sunk down to eye level._

_"Cause' sooner or later it's over." Her eyes started to fill with tears._

_"I just don't want to miss you tonight." I finished it by landing a small kiss on her reddened nose._

_"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be coming over?" Sara asked me._

_"It's our anniversary; I wasn't going to miss it." I whispered in her ear._

_"I've missed you." She said._

_"I've missed you too." I picked up the guitar and handed it to her. "This is for you."_

_"Really?" Her eyes lit up._

_"Yeah." I sat down and got her to sit on my knee. "Let's play together."_

_My hand was over hers as I guided it to the strumming pattern. Soon she got the hand of it and was able to do it all alone._

_"Thank you so much." Sara put the guitar down._

_"You're welcome." I smiled._

_"I love you." We both said at the same time._


	4. Chapter 4

_This is it. This is the thing I've been wanting to say to her since the day we got together. How will she react? I hope she's happy. I made us pasta - I know it's a bit plain but it's her favourite. The room was candlelit, just for her, as soft music played in the background. Everything was to be perfect for her, hopefully she will like it._

_I guess I will find out now. Her presence could be felt as soon as she walked into my house._

* * *

"John." Kofi shouted. "Get up."

People need to stop waking me up in the middle of my dreams.

* * *

_"Hello Sara." I took slow steps towards her and took of her jacket._

_"Hello John." She said sincerely, mocking me. If only she knew what was going through my mind._

_"How was not seeing me all day gone?" I asked as she took her seat on the well laid table._

_"I don't know." She looked down. "Why wouldn't you see me the whole day?"_

_Because I was too scared that I'd do something at the last minute that will make you hate me._

_"We'll find out soon." My heart pounded so hard._

_"Are you okay?" Awh, Sara was worried about me._

_"Yeah dear." I held her hand._

_"Well I'm really looking forward to our getaway holiday." Sara smiled._

_"I think you'll be occupied with other things." I tried to hint._

_"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow._

_"Just…" I didn't get to finish my sentence._

_"Are you sure you are okay?" She stood up and walked beside me. I stood up too, cupping her small hands in mine. I couldn't wait any longer._

_"We've known each other for around two years now. We've been dating for one. And it is only in these years that I have felt truly alive. Truly complete. I'm afraid that if I ever don't have you by my side that I'll crumble into puzzle pieces that no longer fit together. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that every moment I have known you has been special, and I need that for the rest of my life." I knelt down. "Will you marry me?" I opened the box in my pocket._

_Her beautiful eyes filled with tears. Her arms dragged me up onto my feet. "Yes."_

_I pulled her in for an embrace. I never cried but this moment was an exception. My head rested lightly on hers as we sobbed into each other._

_"I've been so scared all day." I admitted. "I didn't want you to say no."_

_"Why would I say no?"_

* * *

"How's the sleepy head?" Darn it Dolph, I'm going to hurt you some day.


	5. Chapter 5

_My palms were sweaty as I waited for Sara to show up with her father. The minister had his book open, and all the guests were sat in their seats. After a year of planning out perfect wedding it was finally here. The moment where she will be mine forever._

_I watched as this beautiful creature made her way down. Her strapless dress hung around her perfect curves. Violet flowers, that were being flowers, complimented her colour. Her makeup wasn't overly done and her brown hair was in perfect curls. The white cloth left a snow like trail behind her. Sara clung onto her father's arm tightly as he lifted her onto the stage beside me._

_The minster started saying his speech then left us to do our vows. It was my turn first._

_"I vow that I will hold, and keep you in my heart. I promise not to leave your side regardless of where life takes us. I will always respect, protect, and most of all love you. We will share our sad moments and our happy moments just like we always have. So I give you my heart and soul, not just until we live but until time without an end. "_

_Then it was her turn. "John, I promise to stay by your side wherever you go. We will ride this roller-coaster called life together. I will stay by your side in sickness and in health. I vow that you have my heart forever." Her voice was so pure, and wonderful._

_"Sara, do you take John to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

_"I do." Sara chocked._

_"John, do you take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do." I squeezed her hand._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_Before kissing we put on each other's rings. They both slipped on perfectly. Her hand looked so small in mine. I cupped Sara's cheeks. When our lips touched a shot of electricity went up my spine. I truly didn't want to lose this girl._

* * *

"John. Wake up." That was it, I chased after Dolph.

"What do you not understand?" I shouted after him. "Don't wake me up."

"You can spend time with your imaginary some time else." Dolph laughed as we came to a halt. "Come out for a coffee."

"It's freezing." I raised an eyebrow. "And it's ten times worse seen as we are in Canada."

"You'll be fine." He pushed me out of the door. "Kofi's joining us soon anyway."

The snow was falling lightly onto the ground. There was a line of shops down the road with a coffee shop at the corner. We stepped in and took a seat in the corner. A familiar voice came from behind me.

"Hello, my name is Sara." It was her. "I will be your waiter for the evening. What would you like?" I couldn't believe it.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks to WWE'sFinestDiva2012 for the request, I hope it lived up to your expectations. I'm sorry if it wasn't, writing is only new to me :'3**


End file.
